Teen wolf: Stiles Hard knock life
by All.about.the.fan.fics
Summary: For Stiles Stilinski his life isn't the greatest his pack left him and his father is an abusive drunk and everyone thinks that his life is perfect but its anything but perfect.


**Every one needs to reread Teen wolf: Stiles hard knock life i have updated it is much better than before. Hope every on enjoys.**

 **Please give me feed back also I would really like it even if it is it Sucks or if I need to fix somthing I would love feed back I don't know that I should keep going if I DON"T GET FEED BACK FROM THIS CHAPTER I WILL JUST STOP THIS FANFIC ALL TOGETHER. got it good :)**

 **Warning there is violence is in this so just be warned might be trigger!**

It was a nice quit night on Lone Wolf Lane in Beacon hills California their was not a soul to be seen or heard or a bark of a dog or a screech of a cat was heard through this quit neighborhood, every on was in their beds in a peace full sleep except for one house the Stilinski house.

For that household a typical night was the father sheriff John Stilinski getting drunk and playing a game of chase his son Stiles Stilinsk and through bottles of alcohol at his sons head. All Stiles can do is run from his father till he passes out some were but tonight was different his father had had over ten shoots of vodka and 8 beers and was know was throwing bottles at his Stiles head.

Stiles ran with all his might turning right than left than went over the couch and ran up the stairs, not looking back trying to find a escape from his father. Stiles but his hands on his kness for a few seconds before running down the hall way to the laundry shoot hoping that he could escape his father by going down the shoot.

Stiles slide dow the laundry shoot into the basement hoping to escape his horrible father for the night. _Stiles had taken blankets and a pillow down to the basement were he slept some nights to get away from his awful father._

 _But_ it was no use Sheriff Stilinski grabbed Stiles and drug him up the basement stairs into the kitchen were he handcuffed Stiles hands and feet to a chair and pored a bottle of beer all over Stiles and pulled out a box of matches and light one teasing Stiles scaring him to the point that he starts to sob and beg for him to stop and starts to shake in fear of what might happen when he dosen't stop teasing him sending Stiles to his edge.

The sheriff continued to tease Stile for another hour before he threw it on the ground and stomped it and walked out leaving Stiles alone handcuffed to a chair and sobbing and shacking for another three hours.

After the three hours were over Stiles had stopped crying and shacking and sobbing he was relaxed. But that didn't last long.

The Sheriff came back into the kitchen carrying an empty bottle of whiskey which ment he had drank more and was more drunk off his ass. As soon as Stiles saw the whiskey bottle at his fathers side Stiles hole body tensed up and his shaking came back and he knew sobbing wasn't far ahead.

Stiles father didn't do to he just stood in the door way of the kitchen throwing the almost empty whiskey bottle in the air and catching it. This ment that he was getting ready to through it at Stiles. The men threw it up about five more time then he lifted up the bottle like he was going to through it at Stiles but was stopped when...

Ring, Ring ,Ring

Ring, Ring ,Ring

"Hello?"

"Hi its Melisa Mccall Scotts mom. I was calling to ask if Stiles is ok Scott said that Stiles isn't awnsering his phone and he hasn't gone to the collage yet. Is he alright?"

"He's fin Melisa, we don't need your nurcey butt to come over here to medic use so just go back to whatever you were doing and don't call here again." Click he hung up on her, and just like that he had picked up the bottle and was walked around Stiles beating the bottle aginst his hand like he was doing and interigation.

"Didn't I tell you to call, text or whatever that friend of yours scott i warned you that he would get cerious and because he is...

"You have to be punished"

"First off you are a disgrace to this family to me you mom and every on before you!"

"What would your mother say if she was here today?"

"Hu"

"HU"

"I-I d-d-don't k-k-know d-d-dad."

"Ya we will never know cause you killed her!"

After the Sheriff said that Stiles felt the sting of the words hit him.

"Second do you have a brain in that head of yours or is it just a fanticy land of wearwolfs, and other stupid supernatural creatures."

"N-no d-dad."

"Really than how come you have theses all over your room?"

"T-th-eir from w-when I-I w-as h-helping S-scott w-when h-he w-w-was t-t-tuned."

"Really that is your excuse." The shreiff folded his hands in disgrace.

"You really are a usless pecie of shit you know that!"

"Why don't you get a job like every one in this town has?"

"O ya cause you to dam dumb!"

"YOU KNOW I ASS AT WORK BY PULLING IN EXTRA SHIFTS SO THAT YOU CAN HAVE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND ALL I GET BACK IS YOU BEING A LITTLE SAS MOUTH BRAT!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry d-dad I-I d-don't m-mean to b-be a b-brat."

"HA IF YOU REALLY DIDN'T MEAN SCOTT WOULDN'T BE ON ARE ASSES AND THAT MISS. MCALL WOULDN'T BE CALLING TO SEE IF YOU WERE OK AND YOU WOULD HAVE A JOB!"

"I-I c-can f-fix t-this i-i j-just n-need s-some t-time t-to f-fix it.

"Fine you have a day to fix it."

"But you still need punished for your mess up's!"

"D-dad p-p-please I-I d-didn't m-mean i-it."

The sheriff looked at Stiles for a minute see his wife's sweet almost cause him to break down but he didn't he continued to walk around Stiles for a couple of mintues than...

The sound of shattering glass filled the Stilinski house and Stiles body was life less.

And know it was time for the sheriff to clean up his mess.


End file.
